


Glass Arrow

by itskira (celestialhan)



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodite - Freeform, Eros - Freeform, Falling In Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Love Triangles, M/M, Mistakes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, cupid!yeonjun, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialhan/pseuds/itskira
Summary: ➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵A glass arrow was rare - only ever used for special cases.And it just so happened that one glass arrow was destined for Choi Soobin.➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵





	Glass Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeonjun hates his job.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴ 

“You know I never agreed to take on the mantle of Eros?” Yeonjun mused as he played with one of his gold arrows, twisting it around and running his fingers over the name carved into the arrow. Beomgyu hummed next to Yeonjun, feigning interest but his body language showed he was uninterested - Yeonjun was too wrapped up in his own head to even notice. 

“No one asked, ‘hey do you want to take on the mantle of Eros?’ and let me give a yes or no. Nooooo instead I just wake up one day to discover these wings on my back, a bow, and arrow next to my bed and a note – a handwritten note – on my nightstand. And I’m just expected to get on with the bloody job as if I didn’t have a life of my own.” Yeonjun held up the bow, shaking it in frustration. He would have thrown the quiver down, but he couldn’t risk having any of his arrows getting damaged – that would be an even bigger problem for him. 

“Now I have to walk around smelling like damn roses all the time and spend my days making sure everyone is on the right path, romantically speaking.” Yeonjun drew back his arrow with a huff, his eyes finding his target in less than a second. It was a girl sitting on a park bench, waiting for her best friend. Yeonjun took a deep breath in, pulling the arrow taught before releasing the arrow the moment the girl spotted her best friend. 

“This is the worst fucking job I’ve ever had. I can’t even have a love life of my own. I don’t even get paid!” Yeonjun watched as the arrow hit its mark and dissolved in a puff of red smoke – what a cliché (most likely Aphrodite’s idea). “To top it all off, I’m the one suffering just so Eros can be participating in his sexcapades!” 

Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a disgusted look at the use of the word ‘sexcapade’ and Yeonjun gave a withering look in return stating, “His exact words, not mine.” Beomgyu sighed when he saw the frown on Yeonjun’s face.

“Look, you know we don’t get to choose whether we want to do this stuff or not and there’s a specific reason you were chosen by Eros. Plus, it can’t be that bad! You get to make people fall in love for a living, that’s nice.” Beomgyu tried to cheer Yeonjun up as they walked, patting his shoulder.

“It’s that bad! But you wouldn’t get it. You got to take over for Iris. Do you have any idea what I would give to be able to just look over rainbows? I spend my time chasing after people and helping them fall in love. I spend so much time doing that that I don’t have time for my own love life,” Yeonjun whined and pouted. Beomgyu easily forgot Yeonjun was older than him because half the time Yeonjun was acting like a child. If it weren’t for the short moments of seriousness when Yeonjun was shooting his arrows, Beomgyu would just permanently forget he was younger. 

“You do know I do more than just look over rainbows, right? I’m also a messenger for- Oh, come on, stop pouting like that hyung.” Beomgyu couldn’t continue to talk while Yeonjun stared at him with his puppy eyes and pout. Yeonjun continued to pout and Beomgyu sighed. “We both know you don’t really hate your job so much, you’re just bitter because you don’t have time for a love life.” Yeonjun’s face visibly soured and he huffed. 

“I’m so busy shooting golden arrows for other people cause I’m technically Cupid now. I’m Cupid! If I’m Cupid, then who is going to help me find love?!?” Yeonjun stomped his foot in frustration. 

“I thought he doesn’t like being called Cupid?” Beomgyu asked as he looked around slightly apprehensive. He knew how the Gods were when they were angry – he’d been on the receiving end of more than a few complaints in his time of being the representative of Iris.

“He doesn’t. But I don’t care. He’s technically Cupid, though isn’t he?” Beomgyu frantically tried to get Yeonjun to stop talking but Yeonjun jumped away from his grasp. “I hope he hears this and smites me off the face of the earth or something because I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CUPID!” Yeonjun screamed at the sky hoping something would happen but nothing ever did. Eros was usually too busy to bother listening to anything being said about him. Yeonjun cried out in frustration. 

“Huh, I would have thought he’d have done something to you then. Guess he’s lenient,” Beomgyu noted, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Clearly not lenient enough because he never lets me have any days off and he keeps making me shoot all the cute guys I see, also known as potential love interests, with arrows. Essentially killing all chances of even a hint of a love life,” Yeonjun spoke, bitterly. “And yes, I know Eros isn’t the one who chooses which names are engraved in the arrows, but I need someone to be bitter at and frankly I’m too scared to direct my bitterness at Aphrodite. She could permanently halt my love life,” Yeonjun gasped. “Or worse! She could make me fall in love with a frog!”

He shuddered, imagining the scene in his head. He was not going to anger Aphrodite – he’d heard about the frightening things she had done to people who dared to talk badly about her. Yeonjun could just imagine her making him fall in love with a frog out of spite. Beomgyu laughed at the look on Yeonjun’s face, pushing himself off of the tree he had been leaning on.

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Beomgyu asked, tossing his heralds rod from one hand to the other. The golden wings on his back fluttered, the gold shining in the sunlight. Yeonjun always thought they were so much prettier than his blinding white ones. 

“Ugh, I would love to but,” Yeonjun held up his quiver that still carried a substantial number of gold arrows even though Yeonjun wished it didn’t – he really wanted to go get something to eat with Beomgyu. “I’ve still got these arrows to shoot and if I don’t get them done then I’ll end up with pink hair or something. Yes, that has happened,” Yeonjun added when he saw the incredulous look on Beomgyu’s face. 

“Wow, they do crazy things when they’re annoyed. Well, I’m sorry to say this but I’ve got to go,” Beomgyu gave Yeonjun an apologetic smile and patted the cupid on the shoulder. “I’ll try to be back later, but you know how the gods are with their messages, I can tell you now that there will be some work for me and there is always one god who hasn’t given an offering and I’ll have to deal with it.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

“It’s fine.” Yeonjun chuckled, knowing how the gods were. “Go! Your herald's rod is glowing which I’m sure means something. If I don’t see you later then I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yeonjun glanced at the rod, worried, pushing Beomgyu away and urging him to go before any of the gods got angry. Beomgyu gave him a small smile and took a step away from him before waving at him and disappearing in a cloud of mist, leaving Yeonjun to wallow in his own misery.

Yeonjun stared at the number of arrows in his quiver and sighed for the hundredth time again. 

It was going to be a long day. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴ 

It had been a long day but Yeonjun had managed to get through all of the arrows except one. 

When Beomgyu had left, Yeonjun had gotten right back to work chasing after people and shooting golden arrows at them. He had shot so many arrows that he was sick of seeing that puff of red smoke. He was so sick of it that he even seriously considered not shooting the last arrow, but he didn’t want to risk ending up with pink hair like last time - the curse didn’t wear off until he had sent an offering to Aphrodite last time (why were they so stubborn?).

With a long, drawn-out sigh, he pulled the last arrow from his quiver with his gloved hand and looked at the name on the arrow first. 

Choi Soobin. 

The words were written in beautiful cursive, a font Yeonjun was sick of looking at. However, this arrow looked slightly different than the others. The tip was glass instead of the usual gold tip. Yeonjun let out a gasp, glass tip arrows were rare only ever used for special cases. Turning the arrow around in his hand, Yeonjun knew that shooting the arrow would be more interesting than he had first anticipated. Slightly excited, Yeonjun pulled the tag off of the arrow and read the first line.

“Choi Soobin - allocated a glass tip arrow – unrequited love.”

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴


End file.
